<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freak Of Nature by MasonStark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410427">Freak Of Nature</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasonStark/pseuds/MasonStark'>MasonStark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consent, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasonStark/pseuds/MasonStark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna is tired of waiting for the Entitys to give her kids, she'll find a way to do it on her own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna | The Huntress/Dwight Fairfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anger was the only thing the huntress could feel. betrayment almost, but complete anger. When Anna first arrived in the entity's realm she was promised children, to finally be a mother, something she longed for ever since her own mother died. It never came to be, she so desperately wanted a daughter of her own. She didn't want any of the killing men to have her offspring, they are too annoying, too unpractical to have a child. No, it had to be a survivor, a willing subject to help make her dream a reality. The first one she saw will be the winning man. Becoming eager to start a trial with her new plan she hoped for at least one good man to appear. It started off weak, the first two placed into her trial was two girls... and another one... and.... him. The perfect one, Dwight scared out of his mind was placed near the other three women. Anna believed he was the perfect fit, he was seen as the leader of the survivors, a perfect father to her future daughter. The trial began, they were placed in lerys memorial, her hunt began for her prey. It was a slow start, she could only find the girls of the group, hitting and hooking while desperately waiting, she didn't like to stand and watch the hooked, she preferred to have more a chase, aiming practice. Waiting in the dark Dwight soon approached the hooked survivor, Anna waited longer, hoping Dwight would be alone soon. She cautiously followed behind, Anna watched him as he started to fix a single mans generator, his guard was lower, her chance was now. Quickly a grab from the back of the shirt and a loud scream from Dwight came, Anna dragged Dwight viciously from his shirt, him slipping over his own two feet trying to keep himself balance and escape, he screamed and tried tugging his own shirt back in an attempt to break free even by a little. It was no use on Dwight's part as Anna successfully was able to throw Dwight into a room with no way out. He was thrown against the wall.<br/>
"оставайся здесь"(wait here) Anna demanded as she blocked off the exit to the room she placed Dwight in. As soon as he could catch his breath Dwight immediately tried clawing his way out, he tried pulling, punching, banging but no luck came from his efforts. Dwight slowly fell to the floor as tears rolled down his face, hearing his friends screams of torture and being able to do absolutely nothing about it killed him worse than the entity could ever. Dwight felt helpless. The screams became less, they were sudden but slowly fading, one last scream until the area went completely silent. No more screaming, just Dwight covering his mouth to try to quiet himself, tears still flowing down. A faint humming kept growing closer and closer to him, she was coming back and Dwight's panicking skyrocketed as he knew she was coming back.<br/>
"Please god please let me out of here" He kept searching for another way out of the room but the humming was so close by the time he could figure out a way out she would already be there, ready to strike. He quickly hid under a small desk, not much room to fit but it had to do. The humming was now in the room, he could see the huntress walk around slowly, Dwight could hear her laugh then speak<br/>
"иди сюда любовник мальчик"(come here lover boy) Anna softly said. Dwight had one hand covering his mouth and the other holding onto his chest, he could feel his heart pumping so fast, what was she saying? why is this happening? Dwight's gone against the huntress thousands of times but never like this. Has she craved more violence? Does she have new tricks up her sleeve and hes the perfect tester for them? His mind kept racing until he heard<br/>
"поймал тебя"(caught you) Anna shouted as she happily pulled Dwight out of his hiding area, he was screaming his lungs out as she just smiled at him. Her grasp on his arm was firm and tight and she just smiled and laughed as Dwight cried, He even tried biting on her arm to get her to let go.<br/>
"о, ты любишь кусать?"(oh you love to bite?) Anna questioned, that's fine if he likes to bite so will their daughter, it will be a good skill for their child to have.<br/>
"please" Dwight sounding weak "wha... what do you want from me?" he quietly begged for an answer and to his response through his blurry crying eyes he saw such a sweet looking smile come from the huntress. Her grasp on his arm went to his hand, she slowly unclenched his shaky fist and slowly moved his hand to rest on her breast. Dwight, not as shaky now, was so confused. Dwight tried controlling his breath to speak again but he just couldn't. Anna took this as an opportunity to explain what she wants, English isn't her best suit but she can understand it well enough and speak some.<br/>
"you. You will be father of our daughter." Anna spoke as clearly as she could. Those words knocked Dwight right out as he passed out right then and there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His eyes slowly blinking open, his head pounding he started to become more awake. His surroundings weren't of his campfire but more of a small shack or home. Dwight kept trying to process where he was he began to hear humming and immediately waken up. Oh shit that wasn't a dream one of the killers asked him to have her child. What the fuck?<br/>"утро" Anna waved to Dwight <br/>"huh? w-what does mean?" <br/>"morning." She answered Dwight's question. This was so strange, talking to a killer just like this, there has been banter like insults and cursing but never like this. Dwight was leaned up against the wall, laying down in front of a table, he saw the huntress cleaning axes, polishing them and humming to herself. Dwight kept looking around, this is red forest but at the same time... not? do areas look different outside of trials? Everything felt so weird to him, but mostly the situation with huntress.<br/>"wait.. wait why am I here?" Dwight asked, he refused to get off the floor as huntress has an axe shes cleaning right in her hand.<br/>"чтобы мы могли иметь нашего ребенка"(so we can have our baby)"<br/>"what?"<br/>"so we can have our child." Anna stood up and walked across the room, placing her one axe with many others.<br/>"No... no I cant.. No what???" Dwight's panicking came back<br/>"I cant- we cant- I don't want to be a dad! wait do I? NO I do not in here, a horrible place for kids, no I cant" Dwight kept rambling as Anna sighed.<br/>"you wish to be father?" Her patient growing thin <br/>"no!.... I mean... god I always wanted to be a father jus-" Dwight was cut short by Anna placing herself above Dwight<br/>"then you become father" Anna lowers herself, practically sitting in Dwight's lap. Her breast almost covering Dwight's face. So perfect and right there for grabbing. Dwight's hand slowly raised up, his breath heavy and his face sweaty, his hand is almost there until a snatch of Anna's hand pulled it away.<br/>"You wish to be father?" Anna asks one more time, she wanted an exact answer now. Dwight couldn't stare at anything else but her breast. She asked again<br/>"you wish to become father? yes?" <br/>"i-.." the temptation was killing him<br/>"do you? yes or no?" <br/>"I DO" Dwight let out a small scream and the grasp Anna had on him disappeared, He couldn't stop himself and threw his head into Anna's chest, his hands on clenching her lower back as he smothered himself between the killers chest. Anna only petted his head, happy that her plan was working. After a good amount of smothering Anna stood up, Dwight still against the wall watched as her pants slid down and her underwear was only to be shown, if he wasn't hard before he is now.<br/>"I uh- we cant go right into this now" Dwight perked up and made Anna confused. Dwight took a deep breath and continued.<br/>"Wouldn't it be hurtful going straight in like that? I mean.." He started choking on his own words as Anna still looked confused<br/>"what i'm saying is- is that before we can even proceed in this.... My.. my dick has to be sucked" He felt like a knife shot through his throat getting those words out, he felt like asking a killer to suck his dick would lead to death. Anna lowered herself once more but was further back, she unbuttoned Dwight's pants, looks like she got the message. Dwight was a sweating mess, watching Anna pull out his cock and examining it was embarrassing but at the same time so arousing. Her lips right at the tip. Dwight whimpered as Anna's mouth slowly made its way down, first it was slow but soon became deep. Shivering from this experience, god why is a cold blooded killer so good at blowjobs? She definitely knows how to please a man, at least Dwight. He could feel himself already bursting from it all. <br/>"oh- oh shit" he quietly whispered to himself as he saw the huntress rise up, she seems irritated from the cum shot.<br/>"You ruined it!" Anna screamed. Did she think its a one and done situation?<br/>"NO! no! its OK! there's more, I can make more!" Dwight reassured her, trying his best to calm her down before she got anymore hostile. It was crazy saying that but it seemed to do the trick and come her down.<br/>"you are not lying?" <br/>"I would never!" he lied but in this moment he was telling the truth.<br/>"good" Anna's cheerful mood came back<br/>"Let us continue" Anna was back on the ground but instead of being behind the dick she was right on top of it, she slid her underwear to the side before fully moving down. Dwight gasped, the feeling of being inside her overwhelmed him so quickly, he took breathes and found himself back into Anna's chest.<br/>"не бойся"(do not be afraid) She coo'd, her hips starting to move as Dwight gasped once more, will he be this loud through out this all. Dwight was leaned back, it seemed like Anna planned on doing all the work. They were going for it for awhile, loud moans and grunts of pleasure filled Anna's shack, a tap at the door made them both quiet. <br/>"hello?" a strangers voice called out<br/>"тихий мальчик"(quiet boy) who is there?!" Annoyed by the silent intrusion, Anna was annoyed once more.<br/>"Its me, Amanda" <br/>"who?" Dwight asked quietly but was quickly shushed.<br/>"what is it?" Anna stopped moving her hips, she didn't want their guest to figure out what was happening.<br/>"I just heard some noise coming from your shack, wanted to tell ya to pipe down" Amanda seemed annoyed. While this is happening Dwight couldn't help but to thrust some more. It made Anna take a sharp breath as she wasn't ready or expected for Dwight to do any of the action.<br/>"hello?" Amanda knocked again but Anna needed just a second more.<br/>"stop moving" Anna hushed at Dwight, but he couldn't stop, he let out soft moans that could be easily caught by Amanda. Pulling Dwight by the hair into her chest to keep him quiet Anna finally responded<br/>"Fine." barely able to let the words out, this man taking over in their intercourse started making her enjoy this even more. <br/>"whatever" Amanda scoffed and made her way back to where ever she came from.<br/>"You little дерьмо(shit) You could of got us"<br/>"take off your shirt" Dwight started already pulling it off, he stopped moving for now and got the shirt off him as well. Her breast resting before him as he started to thrust again under her. Her chest bounced perfectly in his face as he reached with his mouth to get a tit to suck. This is what mothers do to breastfeed, was he trying to get breastfed by her? oh well, it didn't bother her in the slightest. His sucking got harder and his thrusts a little faster, each pound shook both of them. Dwight could feel it, god he was actually going to cum inside her, she wanted this so he'll give her this. One last hard pound and pumps of Dwight's cum came inside Anna. Anna pleased and Dwight once again needing to take some deep breaths, they stared at one another.<br/>"ты будешь хорошим отцом"(you will be a good father)" Anna stroked his hair, he just nuzzled himself into her chest one last time. They begin to dress their selves as this fun little adventure was done.<br/>"what shall we name our daughter?" Anna gleefully asked, names were running through her head, her dream finally fulfilled<br/>"uh... I guess Anna Jr?" A stupid response but Dwight doesn't believe any child will come out of this. But to keep her from killing him.<br/>"We should have more" Anna was such in a rush for children she just wanted more right now.<br/>"Maybe... maybe next time?" Oh god would there be a next time? he was kinda hoping for it now. Anna led Dwight back to the survivors campfire, hiding from others. She gave Dwight a small kiss on the cheek before pushing him further into the campfire area. <br/>"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Nea rushed over towards Dwight, some others gathered around worried about his well being.<br/>"I've uh" He took a look back, Anna was nowhere to be seen.<br/>"been busy." Dwight answered, the other survivors kept asking questions nonstop. He just kept smiling and shrugging them off. Damn, that really happened huh? Damn he hopes it happens again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>